total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Alejandro
Alejandro, labeled The Arch-Villain, was a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay Season 3, as a member of the TBA. He returns in Season 4 Personality On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. Other than Heather, he has eliminated the most contestants on the show, proving to be one of the show's most dangerous contestants. Alejandro was born in Spain, before moving to Latin America, and is very proud of Hispanic heritage. Alejandro frequently speaks his language on the show. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds." Alejandro himself gloats that he "went through a lot of nannies" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. Alejandro's older brother José is one of very few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything, and is partially to blame for who he is today. Alejandro has a romantic nature, and has learned many lessons on the subject from his relatives. Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Alejandro jumps out of the plane with the rest of the new cast, and is introduced to the show by Chris. He lands on top of Geoff, and introduces himself to the others. Chris tells Alejandro and the others that they must find their passports, and return to him. Alejandro watches and observes as many of the contestants team up, in the confessional Alejandro states that it is pointless to form petty teams if they soon will placed on new ones. Alejandro runs to look for a passport. Soon he finds a passport in a tree. He discovers that the pass port has his name on it, and climbs down the tree. As he is climbing down he hears Sadie call him Captain Pablo and a loser. He tells her loser is not in his dictionary, except when he defines her. Alejandro races back to Chris and is placed on the Outstanding Olympians, team 2. Since Alejandro was not placed on team 3, he is safe from elimination for the episode. The Great Chinese Race When Alejandro arrives in China, he immediately listens to Chris for the challenge. He begins the challenge and starts to climb the wall, when Sadie says she bets that he cant carry her up the wall. In Alejandro's confessional he says that he knows she is trying to manipulate him, but he will play her game. He plays her game and carries her up the wall. When he reaches the top he notices Bridgette is almost there. Sadie runs off without Alejandro, and Alejandro grabs Bridgette's hand and helps her up. Geoff then consequently tells him to back off. Alejandro finds a panda with Sadie, and they both hurry back to Chris. To their surprise the Dragons are already there. However, Alejandro was glad that the team did not finish in last. Egyptian Torture Chris drops Alejandro and the others out of the plane. Alejandro scores the Olympians first point by guessing Duncan's correct partner in the final 3. Alejandro cheers Sadie on when she scores the second point for the Olympians. When Alejandro answers Izzy as the first person who was eliminated in Season 3, Sadie is shocked because he got the question wrong. Alejandro tells Sadie he didn't know where his head was at. Alejandro is irritated after the team has scored 4 points and are not declared the winners. Chris tells the Olympians that they must eliminate a Unicorn as the reward. Alejandro and Sadie decide to eliminate Staci. Before Staci is eliminated Alejandro try's to change his vote, but Chris says it's too late and shoves Staci out of the plane. Korean Pop Quizzing Alejandro wakes up and notices that Eva and Sadie are arguing over some nonsense. He heads over to second class, and tries to seduce Bridgette. Not long after, Geoff would warn Alejandro to back off, and that she is his girlfriend. Amy states that Alejandro is unattractive to begin with. Alejandro states in his confessionals that he does not use the word unattractive when describing himself unless not is in front of it, he also says he will convince Amy to believe he is attractive. He later tells Sadie that the whole thing is to manipulate the other team. Alejandro places second to Eva in the race to the Seoul tower to begin their challenge. The Olympians only score one point in the challenge thanks to Eva, and the team loses the tiebreaker. Alejandro goes over to talk to Bridgette, and she is flattered for complimenting her. Alejandro and Sadie tell the rest of the contestants to vote Eva, and she is out of the competition. Icey Antarctica In the beginning Alejandro greets Sadie, and she thanks him for voting out Eva with her. When Alejandro arrives in Antarctica, he offers Bridgette his shirt. Geoff swipes his shirt away, and Alejandro tells Geoff at least he offered her his shirt. Alejandro runs with Sadie and finds Trent in an ice cube. He decides to go over and help him out, but then Sadie leaves without him, so he ditches Trent saying he forgot his necklace. Chris tells the contestants that the Unicorns have found the place where Cameron is being held, Alejandro and Sadie rush over to find the Unicorns place. Once they find it, Chris tells the contestants they must decipher the codes to free Cameron. There were 5 codes, and Alejandro scored the first two right for the Olympians. However, the Unicorns have an amazing comeback, and win the challenge 3-2. Alejandro suggests to the losers to eliminate Brick from the competition. Jamaica Man! Chris confirms to the contestants that they will be visiting Jamaica. Alejandro and Sadie discuss who to vote out next. Sadie tells Alejandro to vote out Harold if they lose. Alejandro reluctantly agrees, Chris tells the contestants that they must change into their bathing suits. After Alejandro changes he winks at Bridgette. He states in the confessional that it is so easy to manipulate people. Then Lightning tells Alejandro how much more toned he is, and Alejandro fires back by saying he is more good looking. Lightning pats him on the back and compliments him on the good comeback. In his confessional he says Lightning is not a bad guy besides his arrogant personality. Sadie and Alejandro are first to go, and ride the bobsled down the course. Alejandro suggests to bend one of the boards to send a contestant flying in the air. Sadie agrees and the two sabotage the course. Lightning and Alejandro have friendly competition talk after Alejandro and Sadie finish. After Lightning and Beth finish, Alejandro and Lightning high five. Indian Dance Lightning talks to Alejandro in the beginning of the episode about forming an alliance. Alejandro agrees that if they both make merge then the two can work together. Amy asks who wants to dance, and Alejandro says he does and also brags that he is an excellent dancer. Before the challenge Alejandro displays his talents by salsa dancing. Alejandro and Sadie are first up, and Alejandro immediately takes Sadie's hand to dance. He twirls her up in the air and places her down majestically. Suddenly Zoey gets in the way, which causes Alejandro to fall. Alejandro tells Zoey she is not competing in the challenge. However, Alejandro is satisfied when the judges give the Olympians a 17/30. When the Dragons perform Alejandro accuses Amy of sabotaging the challenge, and tells the other judges he saw her do it. Alejandro is irritated when Geoff sticks up for Amy, and tells Alejandro nice try. In his confessional he tells the audience that Amy isn't hated by anyone, she just thinks that, and her greatest weakness is herself. Alejandro informs the judges that the Olympians should receive first place because the other dances were a mess and not Indian. When Bridgette is announced safe he tries to charm her by telling her he's glad she is safe. Alejandro is irritated by Zoey's behavior and asks Chris if he could push her off the plane as well. Australian Rivals In this episode Alejandro realizes the teams will be merged soon, so he try's to get on Zoey's good side by comforting her about Trent's elimination. Shortly after Zoey turns into Commando Zoey which leads Alejandro to ditch the option of being allies with Zoey. Alejandro sarcastically remarks of course when Chris breaks a hole in the plane and the contestants fly out. During Alejandro's turn in the song he remarks that Zoey is crazy as well as her crush Trent. Alejandro lands on Bridgette when he finally hits the ground, and he asks her if she is okay. He is relieved when Bridgette says she is okay. However, Alejandro is irritated due to Geoff saying that Alejandro doesn't care. Alejandro reluctantly cheers on Zoey, and is not surprised when she loses. During his boxing match against Geoff and Lightning he states that he will let Lightning defeat Geoff and then end Lightning with a headlock. After Lightning knocks out Geoff, Alejandro attempts to get Lightning in a headlock, but Lightning attacks him first and hits him in his groin. Alejandro says well played and then lands on his face. He also cheers on Sadie during her match. When the Olympians lose the challenge Alejandro and Sadie both agree to eliminate crazy Zoey. Alejandro tells Chris during the elimination ceremony to eliminate Zoey, but instead he allows the winning team to eliminate a member of the Olympians. Alejandro is happy when he is the first pronounced safe, but is saddened when Sadie is eliminated. He waved goodbye and is upset that his most trustworthy ally is eliminated. Aloha, Merge! Alejandro immediately realizes his main ally Sadie is gone, and decides to try and form an alliance. Shortly after this Lightning approaches Alejandro and asks him to join his alliance. Alejandro accepts and is surprised by the number of allies Lightning has. Alejandro and the others scream in terror after Chris drops them out of the plane. After they land Alejandro and the others are relieved when he tells them the teams are merged. Alejandro is paired up with Amy for the building challenge. Alejandro notices Amy begins to tear up when they have to build Brick. Alejandro tells her to cheer up, and that a relationship will tie her down. This leads Alejandro to talk about his girlfriend Heather. He accidently admits to Amy that he finds no likable qualities in Heather. When the two finish building Brick they run to throw him in the volcano. Alejandro throws the Brick doll in the volcano, but Samey-Bot catches it and places it behind her. Alejandro watches as Amy and Samey-Bot duel it out. Since Samey-bot is distracted Alejandro grabs the Brick doll and throws it in the volcano to win the challenge for the duo. Alejandro tells some of the others to vote out Zoey, and he is happy when she is eliminated from the competition. Appearances Trivia *He is the highest ranking member of the Outstanding Olympians. **He is also the highest ranking male. *With Alejandro being the main antagonist of Total Drama Around the World, he had a direct or indirect role in the eliminations of some. **He directly eliminated Staci, Eva, Brick, Harold, and Bridgette. **He indirectly eliminated Zoey Gallery See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Category: Characters Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Outstanding Olympians Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Mergers in Season 3